Alcohol & Sweden's accent
by justinewhitlock4eva
Summary: Alcohol is smuggled into a meeting ; Purly CRACK. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok first off, purly crack and craziness based off of me and a friends convos. 2nd my grammer sucks! lol**

**Disclaimer: dont own hetalia or Love Story orrr Dancing Queen :p if i did i'd be rich, famous and Su-Fin would be a main pairing.**

* * *

The meeting had turned into a disaster! Prussia had brought beer and Russia had brought vodka. Nobody had known Sweden could talk so much! Or drink. He had drunk 4 shoots of vodka and 5 beers and almost wouldn't shut up, for example at the moment he was about to give away Finland's secret identity as Santa. "I r'm'm'ber th's 'ne t'me, T'no c'nvinc'd p'ter h' w's s'nta 'nd…" Sweden was cut of by Finland covering his mouth with his hand.

America took this as an opportunity to make fun of Berwald's accent, "He he! Ou talk funny 'weden! Sounds silly!" Alfred hiccupped. "Shut up you bloody git! You're so rude, like when we were in the war!" England slurred. "France you bloody frog get off me!! I don't want you to invade my vital regions!" Arthur yelped. "Imma talk funny like Sweden! Tis a'nt f'nny as he s'nds!" Denmark frowned. Tino yelled out, "cause my hubby is pimp! Su-san is scary but the shizz! Be jealous!"

"Ahh. Amour." France sighed. "La Angleterr! You want to show moi a little love?" England looked bewildered before growling out, "Shut up freak! Not in front of the kiddies!" England paused dramatically. "Wha? Oh rally? Emma Louise says you're a pervy git, and that I should stay away from you!" England slurred out. All of a sudden the power flickered once, twice, and went out. Almost every country squealed except for Russia who just smiled like a madman and Germany who rolled his eyes, plus they were the only two who could hold their own.

"AHH! Save me from the monster!" shouted Canada. Italy screamed, "Doitsu! -hiccup- help me!" Germany sighed and stumbled through the blackness towards his 'friend'. "Matevy become one with Russia, da? Ill keep you safe." Canada spun " where are you!? Russia came up behind Canada and grab his shoulder "right here."

"Let's go!" Canada chocked out. "Da."

"Sweden you do talk funny, JA it's like a watchama call it! Gowla? Goilla? ~ What eva, were still awesome! Shots on me!" Prussia poured a round and passed them out. "To awesomeness! And Sweden funny voice!"

"I bet I can imm-immattish swed'ns voice better than yall!" America said "s'e lovely right?"

"NO! Its like, totally flawed! Gasp!" Poland said. "Hey, liet you wanna like, be my bunk mate to night? Sweden's accent made me think off the sounds you make!" Poland ginned. Liet blushed and looked down "sure." everything was quiet for a moment.

Then from a corner you could hear Romano scream, horrified, "BODY SHOTS!? Basterd! Why you think id let you touch me!" he shouted at Spain. Spain just looked away like nothing happened "Les do it" yelled France. "Oh dear god" said liet he was the only non-drunk in the room.

Prussia decided to change this, he snuck around behind Lithuania and pinned him down. "Poly! Grab the strong stuff!" Poland looked around for a bottle of vodka but couldn't find any. "h'r' y' g' th's 's th' b'st 't th'r!" Sweden said "ok thanks!" Poland's face light up, He went back to were liet was and forced his mouth open. "Sorry babe! But like' its gonna be sooo much funner!" liet stared horrified.

Within ten minutes Lithuania was as drunk as England. What happened next would leave the nations mentally scarred. Japan walked in with his ipod, sat in the middle of the circle and closed his eyes. " yo! Japan! What are you listening to homie?" Finland tried to say with a gangster accent. "A new band, well to me, called ABBA." Sweden turned away from his conversation with Denmark and America and looked at Japan.

" Wh't s'ng? pl'y 't 'n th' sp'k'r!! I l've th'm!" Sweden shouted excitedly. "Oh give me it, aru! Ill set it up!" china said. Japan handed him his ipod and it was put on the speaker. "w"it!" Sweden said. He then ran out off the room. When he came back he said through the door, "pl'y 't n'w!". the music for 'Dancing Queen' by ABBA started up. When it reached the vocals Sweden burst through he door in a bright, flashy, sequined, blue bell bottomed suit belting out the lyrics. "y'u 're th' d'nc'ng qu'n y'ng 'nd sw't !" all the nations looked flabbergasted as Sweden danced and sang pointing at finland in the love parts such as "you're a teaser you turn 'em on! Leave 'em turning and then your gone."

When the song ended Korea hopped up and said, "l'ok 't m' im sw'd'n n ay t'lk f'nny! 'm g'nn m'rry fenland! 'nd y's!" he finished lamely. Still everyone had heard what he said and looked at the two Scandinavian countries flabbergasted. "z'it true? Su-san? You love Tino?" Feliciano questioned. Sweden momentarily blushed and then looked him straight in the eye, smiled and said "y's, y's I d' l've h'm!" the ipod obviously could sense the mood or something because it decided to play ' Love Story by Taylor swift. America pulled on a pair of cowboy boots out of nowhere and a hat stood up.

"I know this chick! She's American! Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I love you and that's all I really kno…ugghmph…muebg…ugghmpg" America was silenced by Frances hand. "Sac re blue! Your singing burns my ears! Such a beautiful song can't be ruined!" America stuck his tongue out at France and went and sat back down.

When every one looked back at Sweden he was in a black tux and on one knee in front of Finland singing the song to. "M'rry m' ju'l't y'ull n'v'r h'v' t' b' 'l'ne" Sweden pulled out ring and held the box in front of Finland.

"WAIT!! I have a verryyyyy important question!" Denmark added in a dramatic pause for good measure. "Sweden if a Volvo has your flag on its bumper does that mean you have a tattoo of your flag on your but?" Sweden's face skipped all the shades of pink and light red and went straight to scarlet. "uhh…I d'nt h'v' t' answ'r th't." he then leaned over and murmered in demarks ear, " 'll sh'w y'u l't'r".

"Hello? Oh hey matt. Uh-huh. Ok I will! Bye. Who makes Nokia?" America answered his phone then asked the crowd about the Nokia's. "Finland does." Norway said bluntly. America turned to the other country, "um. Can you fix my brothers phone? It won't work on vibrate." a few nations snickered. "Did you just say your brother uses his phone to vibrate!?" Prussia screamed on the edge of laughter.

America picked up on where this was going immediately, so did Denmark. "Ho yes! No that's not what I said idiot!" America told the Prussian. "heyyy Sweden? Do you have a Nokia?" apparently the alcohol had slowed his brain functions because he answered " y's! 'ts am'z'ng c'se 'ts f'nn'sh!" Denmark chuckled evilly, "do you set it on vibrate?" Sweden nodded yes. "So you use you your Finnish phone on vibrate?" Denmark questioned. France who has selective hearing turned this into a very perverted thought. "Su-San! You vibrate with Finnish things!?!" Sweden face palmed and walked out of the room. "I'm gonna go find him" Finland said.

Every one slowly went home afterwards and those who stayed did some crazy shit to put it simply.

* * *

**anyone want a sequal? lol songs used were ABBA : Dancing Queen and Taylor Swift : Love Story. thanks for reading. toodles!**


	2. ch2 hangovers

The next morning when Sealand woke up, he had a splitting headache. He promptly fell back onto his pillow and groaned. "Bloody England, stupid hangover." He could barely remember anything of what happened last night. Seeing as he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, he threw his feet over the edge of the bed and sat up.

Peter took a second to steady his surroundings before actually standing. "I need some water." He grumbled before trudging slowly to the stairs. As he walked he tried to remember what happened. He knew something had and he could almost remember.

He took the stairs one at a time at a very sluggish pace. Half way down he stumbled, "ugh! Move feet!" but grabbed the railing. After straightening back up a few memories came into his head.

The first was drinking vodka for the first time; the second was of his father figure in a disco suit. That image was one he really didn't want to see at the moment. When he reached the foot of the stairs he heard heavy snores coming from the living room. "I swear if it's that French perv basterd he's getting his arse kicked." Sealand whispered furiously.

It was these times when he was hung over did he remind himself of England. To his utter surprise though, it was three people. On the floor were, Finland, Sweden and Denmark. Sealand's jaw dropped. It looked as if Denmark and Sweden were in an embrace and Finland was sprawled out on top of the two.

Suddenly a perfect recollection of what happened came to peter. It started out as a meeting. Prussia and Russia started passing out liquor, people started getting buzzed. The meeting was forgotten and turned into a full-fledged party. Raivis got drunk and actually _gave_ Sealand the vodka. He had the whole 'meeting recorded on his camera'.

"Oh, they will just love this". Peter said sarcastically to himself. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of the sleeping trio before continuing on to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet by the fridge and pulled out a glass, then got some water.

While finishing his drink he heard some mumbled words coming from the other room. He walked over and sat on the couch closest to the three nations. "ya c'n d'nce y'u c'n j'Ve…" Berwald's voice faded off. "What the hell?" Sealand thought. Then realized that Sweden was singing ABBA, again. 'Cept this time he was asleep.

During the course of fifteen minutes the three nations had moved around so much, Berwald ended up looking like he was practically molesting Tino in his sleep and Denmark had his leg hitched up over Sweden's thigh. What peter noticed next was his favorite: Berwald sucking his thumb. All of this got a picture and a place in the micro-nations memory.

Not long after Sealand noticed his phone vibrating. He pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D. It said NORWAY in big letters. " Hello?" he answered. " Is Denmark there?" he heard his… his… uncles? Voice over the phone. Sealand snickered, "Uh-huh. You gotta see this! Come over right now!" Norway wondered what had the micro-nation so riled up. "Ok." Sealand heard the click on the other end then hung up. He went over to the door and waited for Norway.


	3. waking the family&norges drink

**a/n: this chapter and the last are dedicaed to TinyFlame4, her review gave me the idea. haha. next chapter will proboably be the end and it WILL be a bunch of drunk nations again. and i am fully aware somethings that happen in this story are impossible and yes it is kinda perverted. lol but whatever!**

**disclaimer: i dont own any charecters or hetalia.**

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Sealand practically jumped out his skin rushing to open it. Before him stood Norway and Iceland, "Ice! I didn't know you were coming! Oh well it makes this even better! Come on!" he smiled before grabbing their hands and running off. "Sealand, let go of my hand before I strangle you." Norway said, monotonously.

Iceland was fidgeting uncomfortable next to him; he never really liked the micro-nation after the whole Ebay shebang. "Ugh! But you two are so freaking slow other wise! And I don't want them to wake up, you butts!" Sealand whined. Norway glared at the boy for a moment before rolling his eyes and using his finger to tell him to be quiet.

They finally came to a stop right outside of the living room. "What are we about to see that is so amazing?" Iceland asked sarcastically on the last part. "Well, you know how _everybody_ got drunk last night?" Sealand chuckled to himself, "a certain three got _wasted_" his eyes got a devious gleam in them when he said this.

Iceland looked at him strangely because of the extra emphasis he put on the words drunk, and wasted. "So you wanted us to come see…" Iceland tried to ask but Sealand shushed him. He made a motion for the two elders to follow.

They slowly approached the back of the couch and peaked over. What they saw actually caused Norway to smile and Iceland to almost laugh. On the floor, were Sweden, Denmark and Finland of course. But yet again they had changed positions; now it appeared Finland was in the middle of Sweden and Denmark molesting him. The two larger nations had their faces resting on his neck, and Denmark had his leg hitched up over Tino. Sweden had his hand resting dangerously low on Tino's pants, and his other arm across Finland's chest.

Norway, quite the schemer came up with a plan. He motioned for the other two to follow. Once out of earshot he began to speak, "there's an old "remedy" for a hang over but it involves drinking more alcohol. A shot of whisky I believe. But through personal experiences; no comment, it just makes you drunk again if you have a hangover as bad as they'll have. We should make them drink it." He finished.

Sealand never knew Norway to be a plotter, but liked this idea. A whole lot. "Way to go Norway! Yes we should do that! I'm gonna record it I have the whole meeting from yesterday on my camera!" Iceland hadn't said a word through the whole ordeal but decided to point out something to his brother, "Onii-chan? You know that Denmark is going to be pissed."

Norway smiled, (though it looked more like a grimace) "Sealand did you get that on camera?" he nodded. Iceland thought about what he said for a moment before realizing his mistake. "Onii- chan? I thought you were not going to call me that? And we have it on camera." Iceland's face became terrified.

At seeing his brothers discomfort he turned to Sealand, "your going to go annoyingly wake them up, tell them that we're here. And don't forget to film." Sealand smiled and said "okie dokie!" before running back to the living room.

He set the camera on the fireplace mantel so it could see the scene. He then ran over to the three sleeping nations. "Mommyyyy!!!!!!! Daddyyyy!!!!! Dennyyy!!!!!!!! Wakey wakey!!!" they just groaned and told him to go away. Denmark tried to hit him upside the head. "No! Get up you hung over lazy Asses!!"

Finland spoke at this, "watch your mouth!" Sealand rolled his eyes defiantly, "No, dammit! G-E-T U-P N-O-W!" he said punctuating each letter. "Hey Denny! Norge and Ice are hurr!" once again Denmark tried to box Sealand's head, but he missed.

Sealand went over to Berwald and sat on his side and started jumping up and down "Daddd! Get up you lazy fish! People are here! You don't want them to see you molesting your 'wife' do you! Oh by the way it looks like your having a love affair with Denmark!" Sweden sat up at this.

"sh't 'p. why'd y'u c'll m' a f'sh?" he asked while rubbing his eyes and searching for his glasses. "Uh, no. Cause Swedish Fish and your Sweden so that makes you a Swedish fish! Num num!" Sealand told his father.

"Se'l'nd 'm n't a fish." Sweden responded. When he turned around to look for his glasses again a splitting pain ran through his head, an he let out a moan. "Papa, I think you have a hangover. Norway said he knows something that will make it better, he's in the kitchen making them." Berwald nodded at first then looked at his son, "w't, N'rge 's h're?"

"Yup! And Iceland! So go to the kitchen. imma wake them up!" Sweden just closed his eyes for a moment and slowly got to his feet. _Next I'll wake up Tino._ He thought to himself. "Mommy! Norway and Iceland are here. You better go make sure they don't cause any trouble! I need help tying my shoe also!"

Finland sighed and sat up. "Cant a person get some rest around here! Give me your, ouch!" he stopped and rubbed his head. "Foot" Sealand laughed a little. "Mom! You have a hang over go to the kitchen Norway is making some special crap that will make you feel better! Oh and I'm not wearing shoes I just said that so you would wake up."

Finland trudged away. Sealand rubbed his hands together, now it was uncle Denny's turn. Sealand crawled over to where his uncle was asleep still. He bent down and started making whisper noises in his ear, unfortunately that didn't seem to bother him. So he decided he'd reverse his tactic. "DENMARKKK! Wake up!" he shouted straight into his ear. Denmark only groaned, turned a little and started snoring again. "Ughh. Stupid head." Sealand stood up and started kicking Denmark and pushing him. "Get up arse hole! Norge is here!"

At this Denmark finally showed signs of life, he started to sit up and open his eyes. "Ew. Its Sealand, where's Norge at ya' freak?" he asked Sealand. The smaller nation sighed and kicked Denmark once more before saying, "In the kitchen, hurry up your slower than a snail!"

Denmark got up and Sealand followed him into the kitchen after he grabbed the camera from the mantel. He noticed Norway had everyone seated at the table and Denmark kept trying to hug him every time he came close.

"Danmark?" Norway asked. "Yes?" he stupidly replied. Norway snorted. "You're an idiot." Denmark laughed. "I love you too!" Norway walked over to the counter and brought a tray of three cups over. Each one was a colored cup so you were not able to see the contents though Sealand knew it to be a few shots of whisky and apple juice.

He had no clue why apple juice, but whatever makes his family act like idiots! "Norge what is this stuff?" Denmark grumbled. "Shut up and drink it. You'll feel better." Denmark just ignored his tone and chugged it. Finland and Sweden took a large gulp as well. "

"Hey Norway, wha's in this I feel buzzed! Hehe you would make a pretty girl! I wanna go visit Estonia! He needs to have a drink!" Sealand was silently rejoicing in the fact that Norway's drink was putting everyone in a drunken state again. _We should spread the feeling with the rest of the world_ Sealand decided they would once again get everyone drunk.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay I know I said last chap but its been long enough all ready and there will be more im not sure when but after the next chap I'll update whenever I get a funny idea lol**.

* * *

It was 7:45 in the evening at Denmark's house. Earlier that day Sealand had called America, who'd called Canada, who'd called France, who'd called England, Prussia and Spain; who'd told everyone else. The Nordics were finishing setting up when there was a knock on the door, "I got it!" Sealand shouted running to the door in his transformers pajamas.

Norway just nodded from where he and Iceland were sitting on the couch watching Denmark try to balance a spoon on his nose. When he opened the door to reveal Poland on the other side he tried to hide a snicker.

Poland stood there in regular clothes for once, a pair of dark wash jeans and a white shirt with a red collar and sleeves. But what Sealand found funny was the stilettos and large, gaudy, red bow in his hair. "Hey! Thanks for the invite, like, liet is coming with his other friends, like, cause he was being soo totally slow."

"Ok! That's fine drinks are at the bar!" Sealand smiled. Not even a few seconds after Poland had arrived the door burst open and in stepped a blond yelling; "THE HERO HAS ARIVED!" Iceland rolled his eyes and looked to his brother, "Norway, why'd I let you do this?" Norway's lip twitched up a little at this. "Hello little bro!" America said to Sealand. Sealand crossed his arms and tried to muster up a scowl, "I'm not little! I'm fun-sized!"

America let out a hearty laugh and patted his head, "What ever you say, that reminds me! I brought transformers 2 for you to watch!" before Sealand could reply, there was a knock at the door followed by some arguing. "I got's it!!!" Denmark yelled while stumbling to the door.

He swung it open and France, England and Canada where they're arguing; well France and England were at least. "Hej! Get your asses in and have a drink!" The three walked inside the house.

~~~~~30 minutes later, Denmark's living room, occupants: everyone~~~~~~

"24 bottles of vodka on the wall! 24 bottles of vodka, take one off and drink it down 23 bottles of vodka!" The large group sang. "I'm boreddd!" Alfred moaned suddenly.

"Shut the bloody hell up and drink a beer!" England yelled.

"H's 'nyb'dy s'en F'nl'nd?" Sweden asked out of the blue. "OMG! Sweden –hiccup- it's the accent!" Hungary squealed, much to Austria's displeasure. He didn't want to come in the first place but there was absolutely no way he would let her attend with that ghastly man Prussia!

"Wh't 'b'ut 't?" Sweden furrowed his brow, before she could reply however the lights were flipped out. Everyone fell silent but this was interrupted by England's protest of France groping him, "You bloody frog! Get your filthy hands off me! Blimey, you cant even go fifteen minutes without touching SOMEBODY!?"

"Mon ami! I can't believe you would think so, so lowly off me! I am only spreading amour!" France insisted in the still dark room. Suddenly a single light was flipped on, "Sexy awesome lighting! Woohoo!" Prussia yelled.

The light moved a little before landing on a karaoke machine and widening slightly. In there drunken haze the nations were distracted and started chattering about this and that till a figure walked over and picked up the microphone. He was wearing a pair of dark, almost black, blue skinny jeans and a black hoodie.

He sighed into the microphone before speaking, "Yo homie's! I gotta tell you some stuff that sucks fo show! Su-san I know why your so distant…I've come to the conclusion, you're a cheatin' foo'!" a large gasp echoed around the room at this.

"Haha! I told you norge! I told ya' Sweden's a cheater! Ya' din't believe me then but ha!" Denmark said happily. If he was honest, Norway was shocked. Everyone turned to look at Sweden, "Uh, T'no? wh't y'u me'n? th's 's abs'rd! st'p st'rring 't m'!" Sweden grunted.

"Oh please, yo fool, you know im talkin' bout whatchu did with spain!" the crowd gasped and looked at Spain now. "Spain you basterd! you said I was your only! What the hell? you know what! I hate you! like poison! So screw off!" Romano screamed.

"What are you talking bout Finland, mi amigo?" Spain was completely confused as to what he did. Finland started laughing uncontrollably, "Su-san wrote a song about you! You know, Chiquita!" Spain chuckled, "ah, mi amigo! ABBA, they did, not me. Romano come back to me!" Romano tried to avoid Spain's grasp by hiding behind a tipsy France before realizing that was stupid.

"Mon ami! Have you come for my amour! I do hope so!" France slurred.

"AHH! Pervert! I'm leaving! Good night cruel world!" Romano said before quickly exiting. Spain gave a good-hearted laugh before saying goodbye and chasing after Romano.

"You know their gonna end up in the broom closet again…"Prussia said out of no where. "Guy's! I gotstest the best idear ever! We should dos kareokay!" America slurred while downing a beer. England shook his head furiously he had been to karaoke with America before. It was a bloody mess.

"YO! Are you guy's gonna let me finish my super cool song my pimp hubby Su-San's people wrote or not!?" Finland huffed. Denmark clapped his hands and looked at Sweden who was starring stupidly at his 'wife'. "H's s'ng'ng m' a s'ng! HA! N'rw'y d'snt s'ng f'r y'u d'es 'e!" Sweden bragged to the other Nordic while getting in his face and grinning stupidly.

Denmark just stuck his tongue out, "what ever, at least people can understand me and my coolness! Four eyes…" a overly dramatic gasp went around the room. " 'scuse m'?" Denmark was frightened by the look Sweden was giving him but refused to back down. "You heard me, _Susan_."

"Hey _Denise_! It's Su-san the man! You idiot! I bet that axe you carry 'round –hiccup- is just to pop your ego –hiccup- when it gets to big, I always wondered why –hiccup- it wasn't sharp. You must use it often!" Tino said while stumbling over to Denmark. "Yeah, whatever tiny _Tina_"

"There's only one way ta' settle such a thing! Yo Momma jokes…" a drunk Canadian blurted out. At soon as the words were spoke though; one word was said by every mouth, even the sleeping Greece, "Who?"

* * *

**A:N/ not my favorite. Not at all but oh well! Next will be better! Promise!.**

**swedens basically saying : "he's singing me a song! ha! norway dosent sing for you does he!"**


	5. why did'nt you tell me latvia?

**I am going to apologize for two things right now. Scratch that three. 1)crappy chapter 2)lateness and 3) this as ahead of time apology: there is a few remarks that can be considered racist and some other offensive comments. Sorry guys!**

**Also I have no excuse except brain dead-ness for being so late. I actually have some ideas right now for the next chapter so it shouldn't take so long! but thank you all for the reviews and story alerts! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this story except the dialogue!**

* * *

Chap 5:The Canadian looked down at his feet and disappeared quite easily from view. "I don't know who the hell said that but it is so flippin true!" America shouted. "Your brother, you dolt!" Canada murmured.

"Okay then!! Let's do this! Finny, your momma so fat she's got her own zip code!" the crowd gasped. "That was La-amee! I could do better than that!" England said. Tino was about to slap Denmark, but was rudely inturupted."Oh for God's sake this is stupid! So SHUT UP!" Vash exclaimed, jumping into the middle of the room holding a very large gun.

Everyone stared at the man dumb struck, except one Gilbert Beillschmidt. "Yo~ Switz! I got bigger guns then you! And mine are _all natural_!" Prussia flexed his arms. "Oh my god, doesn't any one here have a level head!? I'm out" Vash proceeded to push his way out of the circle and to the door.

He was half-way to his car when he realized he forgot Lichtenstein, "Shit, I swear if one of those asses lay a hand on her I'll shoot them!" He broke out in a jog back towards Denmark's house. For some reason when he came he parked in the first spot he saw; which happened to be twenty minutes from the house. When he finally got close enough he could see two figures on the porch, one of a girl and the other a man.

"So does your brother forget you often?" Austria asked the younger lady in front of him. "No, not really. Only sometimes when he goes to the store to get cheese. He gets sucked into his own world sometimes contemplating on which cheese to buy. But he always remembers me before leaving though." Lichtenstein replied softly. Roderich could tell how fond the girl was of her brother, he was quite fond of him at one point also.

"Would you like to bring your brother and go to lunch sometime one day?" Austria asked. Lichtenstein's eyes light up, "Why that would be lovely! I'll have to talk to brother about it though... He doesn't like strangers that much... but i'm sure I can talk him into it!" Austria smiled at the girl, and then turned when he heard feet on the steps.

The three nations stood staring at each other for a moment, the atmosphere tense. Suddenly Lichtenstein threw her arms around the two men and 'accidentally causing them to hug and their lips to meet. The two were so shocked they didn't move for a moment but Lichtenstein saying "I love happy endings" seemed to snap them out of it.

The two turned crimson and turned away form each other awkwardly. Secretly in the trees, decked out in camouflage Hungary rejoiced at getting the photo for her collection, she would have to pay Lichtenstein back later.

Back inside the commotion was quickly escalating. Finland had decided he was a pro wrestler and had Denmark on the floor trying to beat him up. "Stay still! You're annoying me! Let me punch you, you fat pastry!" At these last words Denmark burst into hysterics. "I'm a pastry!? What the fuck!" Finland was vigorously trying to punch the Dane but it wasn't working in his favor.

"STOP! Why can't we all be friends? Be happy? Lets all get in a circle and take a smoke from the peace pipe... just be happy." If people stopped at the Switzerland commotion the world stopped at Estonia's words, there stood Eduard covered in peace signs fringe pants and vest, bandanas and tie die. Nobody expected this, they all thought of him as 'white and nerdy' but no, apparently he's a hippie.

"Umm… Eduard you should probably go sit down for a little while I think they got your point." Lithuania tried to tell him "No! I must spread the love! It's... very... import-" He then passed out and Toris dragged him away towards the bedroom. "Haha, he must have had a few to many smokes from the peace pipe! Huh Iggy?" Arthur just rolled his eyes at America's remark.

Nobody (amazingly enough) noticed Russia inspecting the Guitar Hero instruments and reading the back of the game box, "We should play Guitar Hero! Da." He announced to the nations. Now normally everyone would pass up on the offer because lets face it its Ivan! But as soon as Alfred heard the word 'Hero' he was game.

Denmark got up off the floor and went over to set the game up, "Alright, who doesn't know how to play?" several nations raised there hands. "Okay one person for each, a lead guitar, base, drums and microphone. Got it? And then as notes appear on screen press the matching key!" Denmark pulled down a large screen and a projector on the stage, he knew there was a reason he got it!

"Allies you guys can go first! Who wants what?" America ran over and grabbed the bass guitar and microphone, "Iggy! You can sing! And Imma play base!" England looked at the microphone that was shoved into his hands, "Oh joy"

"I want the Guitar! China you want the drums? Da?" Russia asked. "Sure aru" china said wearily. Once everybody got an instrument, except France because he was to busy trying to sexually assault people, they started up the game. "I wanna play a cool song!! Let's play..." Alfred was rudely cut off by a certain albino shouting "OMFG! THE WINTER OLYMPICS! Back the fuck away from the T.V. and nobody gets hurt!"

"Dammit! Sorry but the Olympics triumph all! Anybody know whose hosting?" Denmark asked. "Kinada...canadia....CANADIGUA! Oh wait that's not right...Canada! Yeah! That's it!" Prussia answered Denmark

And in sync the word left everyone's mouth, "Who?" Alfred pondered the name for a moment, it sounded familiar.

No one noticed the blonde in the corner, brows furrowed face red and large frown on his face. That is until he caused a scene "Damn you all to hell! MY NAME IS CANADA! C-A-N-A-D-A! I am hosting the Winter Olympics! You should turn them on now by the way." All the nations were quiet after the outburst and crowded around the T.V.

"Canadigua? Umm… are those maple leaves gonna dance?"* Alfred asked while gesturing to the screen. Canada looked at the large maple leaves leaning against the stage on the television, "No Alfred." America frowned a little but quickly brushed it off. Many cool things happened at the opening ceremonies but one thing the nations noticed stood out the most and poor little Latvia would never live it down.

"Hey look! Its like, like Latvia! I totally knew that" Poland slurred. (Alcohol had been brought back into the picture) The group found it interesting seeing the names of capitols displayed on screen at the bottom and a few other facts, though sealand was really the only one paying attention. He was focused intently on the screen and looked down to where his friend's capitol was displayed.

His blue eyes widened in utter astonishment at what he saw, and he couldn't help screaming, "LATVIAAA! YOU'RE BLACK!?!??!" Everyone, and I mean everyone turned and looked at the micro-nation with the face of 'W.T.F' The Latvian turned and looked at his friend shocked by the outburst, "e-excuse m-me?" Sealand ran over to Latvia and started circling and prodding him. "Your capitol is Riga! And if you're from Riga you gotta be a nigga! Did you go through like the Michael Jackson thing!? Why didn't you tell me this before! I mean you're still my best friend but...but just WOW."

Latvia's eyes widened to the size of an owls, "Um. Peter i'm not u-uhh b-black" Sealand's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Sureeee... that's about as true as saying Estonia's theme song isn't White and Nerdy." Estonia scoffed at this a little offended, he just begged the higher powers Sealand hadn't seen him lip singing that very song in his mirror earlier. "Peter! I'm s-serious!" he stuttered.

Out of nowhere Denmark burst into hysterical laughter, "Dude1 my nephew is so flipping smart! He just figured out a huge secret! Sweden! You and your bitches kid takes after his uncle!"

"y'ur n't sm'rt, or h's uncl'!" Sweden grunted out. "Yeah! And I aint his 'bitch! You be trippin!" Finland burst in still talking 'gangster'. Denmark rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh before walking away.

Then, as if enough trouble hadn't been started Prussia stuck his huge nose into the mess. "Finny? Stop talking Gangsta! It's not working! Besides we all know i'm the pimp master!" Finland looked down and frowned a little and sighed out a "whatever." Suddenly a giant shout of happiness came from America, "Ha! My team beat Iggy's in curling! I am in the lead with medals too! So hahaha!"

And like earlier everyone said the same thing at the same time except this time instead of 'Who?" it was "SHUT UP!"

**A/N: please review? Pretty please? Lol also, Any ideas on what country I should do for a project??? **


End file.
